113031-im-about-to-do-a-free-transfer-but-is-it-safe
Content ---- ---- ---- Well I just transferred 6 characters, and for 5 of them it went ok, but the 4th, while still appearing in the list of characters in the list of the new server, says "locked" :huh: ! | |} ---- Just give it time, originally it took more than 24 hours for most people to xfer their toons. | |} ---- ---- Like Fonarik said, give it a bit. It should appear within 24 hours (although most likely much quicker than that). | |} ---- Well ok :) but understand I'm worried since I all transferred them in a row and they all arrived instantly, except the 4th in line :o ! Meaning yes, both toons 5 and 6 that I actually transferred after this one, they're playable but this one : locked... | |} ---- I think you got super lucky with that very fast transfer on those other toons. I'm sure it'll work out :) "locked" because it's in the process of transferring, if for some reason you see it not "locked" status and still on the old server, DO NOT LOG INTO IT. Everyone will be flagged for a rename either way, so transfer or not you'll still have to rename. | |} ---- ---- The first one you didn't have to rename because it was available. The second was flagged for a rename probably because someone already has that name on that server. What I meant was once the Mega Servers come, everyone will be flagged for a rename. | |} ---- Well no my old server now shows a rowsdower. It's been a few hours now and this "4th" toon is still showing at the new server selection screen but "locked" and greyed out, in between the other toons that are all playable. Also this "4th" toon is one of my 4 mains, and all those 4 mains had lvl 1 copies of them on that new server that I deleted before the transfer, so it can't be a name conflict either. And then one thing that is odd is that his plot shows on the visitable plots list (plot is public) but there is of course an error message when trying to visit that plot. And also that toon shows in the neighbour/roommate list when I check from an other toon of mine. So well, I'm off to bed, and hopefully tomorrow morning it's going to be ok. I need my technologist back :lol: !!! Release heeeeeeer !!! Has to be the Ikthians :ph34r: !!! | |} ---- Well I just woke up and checked before going to work : still locked :( ! It's been more than 12 hours now while for the other 5 toons it was instant... Also one question : when a toon shows "locked" like this does it only mean it's still in the transfer queue and it should go through eventually or can it mean something else like a bug, or any other problem ? | |} ---- ---- Yes that's the server I'm transfering to, not out of. And as of now the toon is still locked. (I did the transfer 23h ago). Also as I said above the server I transferred out of now shows a rosdower, and also the plot of this locked toon appears in my neighbour's list as well as the plot search list. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----